filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Woody Allen
Woody Allen, de son vrai nom Allan Stewart Konigsberg, est un comédien, scénariste et réalisateur américain né le 1er décembre 1935, à Brooklyn. Biographie Deux mariages. Trois enfants, dont un adoptif. En 1997, il s'est marié avec Soon-Yi Previn, la fille adoptive de son ex-compagne Mia Farrow. En 1952, il écrit des gags pour un journal pendant qu'il fréquente la High School de Midwood. Il devient ensuite gagman pour des comiques comme Bob Hope ou Buddy Hackett et ensuite rédacteur du show télévisé de Garry Moore (1957). Il est également écrivain (théâtre, roman et nouvelles). Il est l'un des cinéastes états-uniens les plus connus et les plus prolifiques de ces quarante dernières années ; certains ajoutent qu'il est aussi l'un des plus européens. Les Comédies de mœurs, souvent sur fond psychanalytique, sont incontestablement son domaine favori bien qu'il s'essaye parfois à d'autres genres. Il se met lui-même en scène comme acteur dans un grand nombre de ses films, incarnant souvent un personnage proche de lui-même, caricature de l'intellectuel (et de l'humour) juif new-yorkais en proie à des affres tragi-comiques. C'est un réalisateur boulimique : depuis le début des années 1970 où sa popularité a explosé, il n'a cessé de tourner, réalisant pratiquement un film par an, ce qui est sans doute un record de longévité et de régularité dans la production pour un cinéaste. Clarinettiste, il a monté un orchestre de jazz avec lequel il se produit en scène. Filmographie en tant que réalisateur, souvent acteur * 1966 : Lily la tigresse (What's Up, Tiger Lily?) (nouveau scenario et nouveau doublage sur un film existant) * 1969 : Prends l'oseille et tire-toi (Take the Money and Run) * 1971 : Bananas * 1972 : Tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu savoir sur le sexe sans jamais oser le demander (Everything You Always Wanted to Know About Sex (But Were Afraid to Ask)) * 1973 : Woody et les robots (Sleeper) * 1975 : Guerre et amour (Love and Death) * 1977 : Annie Hall * 1978 : Intérieurs (Interiors) * 1979 : Manhattan * 1980 : Stardust Memories (Stardust Memories) * 1982 : Comédie érotique d'une nuit d'été (A Midsummer Night's Sex Comedy) * 1983 : Zelig * 1984 : Broadway Danny Rose * 1985 : La Rose pourpre du Caire (The Purple Rose of Cairo) * 1986 : Hannah et ses sœurs (Hannah and Her Sisters) * 1987 : Radio Days (Radio Days) * 1987 : September * 1988 : Une autre femme (Another Woman) * 1989 : Le Complot d'Œdipe (court métrage « Oedipus Wrecks » faisant partie de New York Stories) * 1989 : Crimes et délits (Crimes and Misdemeanors) * 1990 : Alice * 1992 : Ombres et brouillard (Shadows and Fog) * 1992 : Maris et femmes (Husbands and Wives) * 1993 : Meurtre mystérieux à Manhattan (Manhattan Murder Mystery) * 1994 : Coups de feu sur Broadway (Bullets Over Broadway) * 1994 : Don't drink the water (téléfilm) * 1995 : Maudite Aphrodite (Mighty Aphrodite) * 1996 : Tout le monde dit I love you (Everyone Says I Love You) * 1997 : Harry dans tous ses états (Deconstructing Harry) * 1998 : Celebrity * 1999 : Accords et désaccords (Sweet and Lowdown) * 2000 : Escroc mais pas trop (Small Time Crooks) * 2001 : Le Sortilège du scorpion de jade (The Curse of the Jade Scorpion) * 2002 : Hollywood Ending * 2003 : La Vie et tout le reste (Anything Else) * 2004 : Melinda et Melinda * 2005 : Match Point * 2006 : Scoop * 2007 : Cassandra´s Dream (avec Ewan McGregor et Colin Farrell) *2008 : Vicky Cristina Barcelona *2009 :'' Whatever Works'' *2010 : Vous allez rencontrer un bel et sombre inconnu (You Will Meet a Tall Dark Stranger) *2011 : Minuit à Paris (Midnight in Paris) *2015 : L'Homme irrationnel *2016 : Café Society *2017 : Wonder Wheel Récompenses principales * Oscar du meilleur film pour Annie Hall * Oscar du meilleur réalisateur pour Annie Hall * Oscar du meilleur scénario original pour Hannah et ses sœurs * Oscar du meilleur scénario pour Annie Hall * Golden Globe du meilleur Scénario pour La Rose pourpre du Caire * César du meilleur film étranger pour La Rose pourpre du Caire * César du meilleur film étranger pour Manhattan Allen